


Speed Demons

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Alpha Korra, Alpha Lin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Plug, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Bulge Fetish, Bulge Fixation, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Competition, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Erotica, F/F, Face-Fucking, Friendly competition, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Knot, Knotting, Large Cock, Love Biting, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messy, Motorcyles, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Omega Asami Sato, Omega Kya, Omegaverse, Oral Fixation, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Racing, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Toys, Vaginal Sex, bulge, cock bulge, knotting kink, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 19:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Korra finally finds a vehicle she can operate, the Satocycle, and she's pretty good at riding the machine. With Asami hanging onto her during a test drive of the new line of them from Future Industries, the day can't get better, with the hum of the engine and her Omega so close forcing her bulge to grow in her pants. In a desperate attempt to rile and goad the younger Alpha, Lin Beifong starts a race, forcing Korra to put the pedal to the metal to show who's is bigger. When Korra wins, Asami finds her hand fixated to her mate's bulge, her mouth wanting to be filled before Korra ruts her...





	1. Korra's Bulge

**Author's Note:**

> My first stint back into Omegaverse, hopefully, I didn't butcher it. I've been away from the scene to write my first book but thanks to @twistyvixy and @heyimkorra on the tumblr with their own collaborative fic and art piece (featuring Korra with a very prominent bulge) I was inspired to get back into this. 
> 
> Never knew I had a bulge fixation? Thanks, I guess? It's probably the word I typed the most in this fic so I'm so sorry if it puts anyone off. But Korra is just hot to the next level with a bulge in her pants. 
> 
> If there's enough interest from the readers, I'll definitely do Lin and Kya mating in a second chapter. I was developing this story with another friend and my thoughts immediately went to Lin bulge and Kya getting rutted too, so please let me know if you want Kyalin mating!
> 
> Again, I apologise if this doesn't read well or if it's cringy, I actually go super self-conscious as I wrote it, but hopefully, everyone enjoys!

The rush of the air against Asami’s face made her body reel and move with the motion of the Satocycle as it moved under her crotch, the leather of the soft and neatly designed seat perfectly soft at even higher speeds. Her arms clung around Korra’s waist, hugging her close so she wouldn’t be without her, and felt the faint wisps of her girlfriend’s short bob of hair blowing back across her cheeks. The rush, the adrenaline of a cycle ride, the high speeds around the track all sung to Asami’s body, making her more than a little excited as she held close to her Alpha.

Korra couldn’t drive at all any of the Satomobiles Asami bought or even made for her, could hardly manage the clutch or the gearshift let alone the rest of Asami’s beautiful mechanical creations, and yet on a bike, she was a demon. She could handle the throttle, edge out as much speed as she precisely wanted, and the slim profile of the cycle fit her better. With Asami clutching her close, she was in heaven, more excitable than ever as she spun the thing around a slick corner with surgical precision. The Avatar felt Asami’s arms hold her closer, tighter and her eyes popped a little with relishing pleasure. Having her Omega holding her close made her body blissfully vibrate even with the tumultuous and beautiful response from the bike in her hands. She turned again, holding the throttle of her vehicle like a weapon, and felt the response in her darling Omega.

_She’s adorable, the way she’s holding me... Fuck._

Korra truly was head in the clouds, driving at the edge of her seat and almost thinking with the head of her cock that had come out already within her pants. She couldn’t help it – Asami holding her waist, her arms so close and the speed, the control of her incredible and new prototype. There was no way she could help but be turned on by the excitement of it all her member stiffening within her pants and forming a palpable bulge already as she smiled to herself. Her head was filled with spectres of desire already, but for the meantime she was high on the feeling of Asami so close to her and the roar of the purring engine between her legs, making her all the harder under her clothes.

“Having fun, ‘Sami?” Korra called behind her with a relishing smile curling her lips as she kept her eyes in front.

As they came to a straightaway, the Alpha reached behind her, using some metalbending trickery to keep the handlebars forward and the cycle completely in her control. She felt the plump softness of Asami’s thigh in her riding outfit, the padding of her trousers complimenting her gorgeous thighs beautifully. She felt Asami’s hold tensing again around her midriff, and a ravenous palm coming to feel the abs under her jumpsuit. Already Korra wanted in the back of her mind to rip the trousers and overall jacket off of her Omega and take her, even on the motorcycle, the whole combination of speed and scent behind her made this process already euphoric. The squeeze she gave her Omega made the woman rattled, but Asami was more composed than this and as of the morning she wasn’t in heat. She leaned up forward and nuzzled her Alpha closely, wanting to get rid of the helmet to kiss her.

“Who knew you’d be a born speed demon once we found something you can drive, huh?” Asami joked, her hand almost scraping down her lover’s chiselled abs, wanting them with fewer layers than this. Her hand wanted to wander even further downward, but Korra was at the throttle, and Asami didn’t want to spur her in the middle of a ride.

“I thought you ride a Satocycle, not drive right?” Korra countered, still smiling and gripping the throttle with both hands once more. She could not get enough of having Asami so close like this, gently massaging and feeling her fill with her abs as they rounded corners at insane speeds.

“There’s something else you can ride later if you want,” Asami suddenly put to her, close to her ear under the helmet.

Korra’s bulge stiffened all the more, her growth extending from the clitoris hood. Asami was a vixen, and the Avatar wished to be constantly drunk on her if she could be. Just when she thought things could not get better on the cycle, Asami’s hand did wander downward, draping down her lower abdomen and tucking under her knotted pelt, just over Korra’s baggy slacks. The bulge was simply to die for as Asami cupped it in her hand, tantalising her Avatar and purposefully driving her wild already. Her cock underneath, engorged and throbbing for her now no doubt, Asami could feel it in her hand, a neat and bulbous bulge that was all for her. All for her, and only her. Korra had promised her, bonded to her and would never leave her, not that Sato would even let her.

As she cupped the exquisite bulge in her hand, giving it a longing squeeze, she imagined it, and the knot. The _knot_.

Her daydream, her fantasy was cut short by the violent rip of another engine, one she’d worked on herself coming up beside them from behind, similar to that of the engine they were both straddling but still difference, still more tempered but not as fast. Asami held Korra closer, hanging on for her life and wanting to cup her bulge all the more, better yet to reach inside the cove of her pants and begin to pump her irresistible cock.

The second new prototype motorcycle came from behind, drawing Asami’s hand back up from possessively massaging Korra’s exquisite bulge. Korra kept her eyes forward but had to look when Beifong came up from the rear, wearing sunglasses and smiling a gloating beam as she pedalled the instrument to the metal with Kya clung on to her in the rear almost the same as Asami. Chief Lin and her Omega, testing out the second cycle for potential metalbender contracts, Future Industries were still working exceptionally close with Republic City. Of course, Asami had doubled exports and was creating contracts with civilian and governmental departments all over the world following her engagement to the Avatar going public following the Turf Wars. Everyone wanted to touch Future Industries, but only Korra would touch Ms Sato herself.

Lin held her Satocycle steady, expertly riding it and smirking across to her fellow Alpha, almost serpent-like eyes in beautiful lime behind her sunglasses. She and Su were Alphas both, taking after Toph in so many ways other than their roles, but Lin was far better at it than her younger sister and Kya was evidence of it so possessively clinging onto her. Beifong leaned back, taking her hands off of the handlebar grips and piloted the efficient machine with her expert metalbending alone, twirling her wrists and gripping the air with sharp and professional fingers. She wasn’t even wearing a helmet or anything else, just her slack and downtime shirt and trousers with Kya still drabbed in her Water Tribe robes. Korra was immediately jealous, the competition of the test drive and now the metalbending coming upon her and taking control. She was rock hard under her slacks, still turned on by Asami touching her there and the rush of finally being able to drive or ride one of her beautiful Omega’s incredible creations.

Chief Beifong was not done making the Avatar spurred and hot-headed. With her fixated smirk, she displayed her time-keeper on her wrist and tapped the glass face as if to notion to Korra that time was up or that she was late or slow in one way. It was enough to provoke a delicious response from the younger Alpha, forcing Korra’s head down and her fists to grasp her throttle as it were her life. Lin was cackling to herself as the Avatar forced her machine ahead all the faster. Kya kissed her Alpha sweetly on her chin and the police Chief forced another from her Omega, pulling her face in close as she craned her neck and claimed her lover’s lips in a hot and wet kiss. It stunned Kya, and Lin was still laughing as she saw Korra speeding away. She hunkered down herself and made the engine purr like a glorious panther-wolf, crying out into the open track with a magnificent howl. Warmth spread all across her legs and the Chief sped along the perfectly paved track after the Avatar.

Not only was she in the mood for goading the younger Alpha into a daze, but for humiliation too; Kya wasn’t nearly excited enough for her on the bike, and Lin’s contained bulge was straining to fill her with pups.

_She’s not beating me. No way. Fucking Alpha Lin._

The provocation had taken deep root within Korra, making her heart race as she made her bike’s engine hum with beautiful energy, the motor working overtime to give her more and more speed she was craving. And not just speed – the faster she pushed the Satocycle along the track, and the closer she could see Lin Beifong and Kya before long in the rearview mirror, the more she was craving Asami and her accommodating body.

With the bike in her hands and Lin obviously wanting to challenge her in a contrast befitting their Alpha status (with willing and meek Omegas clutching around them, ready to cup their bulges or stroke their cocks at a moment’s notice if they really asked), Korra pushed the damn thing faster and faster still, her cock stiffening even more contained in her budding bulge. She could even feel herself against her thigh, Asami’s hands wrapping more lovingly around her waist, the speed getting to her too and making her feel almost god-like.

“Faster, Korra... Kick her ass for me, babe,” Asami was cheering her, yelling a little as Lin caught up. But the end of the track was practically no distance away. There was hardly any time to maintain the lead in the little street-style race the older Alpha had forced upon them.

“Give it up, Korra! You know mine’s bigger!” Lin was laughing across the distance as they came neck and neck.

There was no distance at all between them or the finish of the track at all. The pit crews and engineering teams were ready to take the bikes down and finish the test drive, but Korra wanted to win, more than anything her body was fire with a passion to beat Lin at this little display of whose was bigger. Korra’s was bigger, Korra’s was bigger.

Suddenly, Asami’s hand was cupping her womanhood again, beautifully cradling her copious bulge in her sweet and dear hand, massaging it with the promise of anything she wanted silently coming in her gorgeous and intoxicating scent even as the wind barraged it away from the Alpha. Time was topping and the area around them was still as anything. Korra could feel her chest rising and falling with her breath as if it was the slow momentum of a pendulum. She could feel all of Asami’s angelic body at her flank, wrapped around her in covered and wonderful arms, with that one hand held far down below, nestled quaintly on her cock, on her bulge. It felt as if she was inside of her again, as time stopped all around the Alpha. Memories of the sensation of being inside her Omega, rutting her into the sheets of their manor bedroom, tossing the bed up and all around as she sheathed her cock deep inside the craving and willing Omega and that succulent knot of her Alpha cock forming from the soft and tender flesh at the base. It was all in Korra’s mind just from the juniper and honey scent from her willing Omega, the aroma telling her she wanted her and wanted her now and wanted her desperately. With a solid grip, Asami groped her Alpha’s bulge for dear life, and Korra’s eyes ignited in the white of the Avatar State.

Without thinking, trying, or realising Korra snapped at the air behind them, ignited the fire into splendid combustion within the engine, and moved the metal along the earth all at the same time with her bending prowess and the bike practically launched past the line in the first place. Korra hit the brakes immediately and brought the bike to an expert stop with a flamboyant drift.

Lin was still smiling as she crossed the line with Kya and brought her own cycle to a stop just beyond it. She took off her shades and offered her fellow Alpha a firm and relenting handshake. Korra took it and they smiled at each other, yet when the older Alpha’s eyes darted down she noticed where Asami’s hand was, cupping Korra beautifully, the exact same as Kya was doing her own firm and powerful bulge.

* * *

Asami thrust the collar into Korra’s hands as soon as they were inside and the door was closed.

Lin and Kya were no doubt doing the same; Asami saw how ravenous the older Omega looked for her Alpha’s cock as she groped her there. Lin and Korra were more alike than maybe they realised – both were powerful and beautifully attractive Alphas, many wanted their knots and their pups of course, but their stubbornness and yet commanding demeanour behind closed doors with their Omegas was simply stunning. As soon as she put the leather and metal collar into her Alpha’s hands, Asami could feel her body shivering with an intense desire for her that was palpable when she took in Korra’s delicious musk.

It was surrounding her as Korra rounded her flank with the collar in her masculine and powerful, trusting hands, flowing into Asami’s nostrils and clouding her mind. Korra removed her jacket and waistcoat before beginning to take apart her beautiful blouse. Once her neck and collarbone were amply exposed, the Alpha laced the collar around her neck and locked her into it, putting her to the mirror as was ritual when the Omega begged to be collared for her Alpha.

“Look at that,” Korra breathed into her Omega’s ear, tantalising her and making her dear pupils dilate as she looked at their reflections. She felt so submissive while collared, the perfect woman for her powerful Alpha and Korra’s scent mirrored her own confidence – it told Asami the same as the bulge had; that Korra was rock solid for her and waiting on the right moment to pounce on her. “The perfect Omega, the perfect woman.”

The next thing Asami knew as her head circled into a haze, she was against the wall, her jackets gone and her blouse soon to follow. Korra practically ripped her bra off in two to expose her incredible bosom. With one free hand, the Omega pulled at Korra’s pelt around her waist, wanting it gone before anything else happened. The speed had rattled and pushed them both, goading them into a dance of lovemaking and the promise of rutting. Korra’s scent was an intoxicating presence, a hypnotic mist in the air that Asami could soon feel completely sodomising and exhilarating her. Korra’s lips were commanding and demanding all in the same breath, pulling at Asami’s lucid and limp tongue with her teeth and then lower for her bottom lip. Before long the Alpha pinned Asami fully against the wall, trapping her between muscular and naked arms as the Omega tore at Korra’s leotard, ripping it off of her and letting her body see the light and her breasts flow from her wrappings. Asami’s hands came to cup them in each, gripping for her mate’s chest desperately as Korra almost devoured her neck. Her teeth were almost canine sharp and sank into Asami’s naked flesh like a cannibal, biting her in feral fashion and marking her in a wet display of Alpha affection.

She was hers, Asami was hers, all hers and no one else’s and she never would be. The collar, the marks, Korra’s hands pinning her to the wall as her lips did as she wanted with her, and the whole time all Asami could muster as response was grabby hands pivoting to Korra’s expansive and soft breasts, meek little whimpers and soft moans in the middle of bated and panting breaths. It was enough to make Korra’s explode as the bit her, marked her.

Down below her bulge was the size of a fist, threatening and wanting so badly to unleash. Her cock craved for freedom, needed to be inside of the delectable Omega. She could smell Asami’s sex from here, wet and opened and begging for seed.

The Alpha shivered with bliss when Asami’s hands moved from her bosom to cup and grope at her bulge once more. It made her cock throb, swelling again to a gorgeous size in her pointless confines. Asami wanted it, more than anything as Korra lavished her body with kisses, with her tongue and teeth the more she stripped it down. Within no time Asami was standing in nothing bar her red lace and frilly panties, her folds dripping through them to the point of abundant and beautiful wetness. Korra’s mouth was drooling at the sight and shape of her naked Omega, the collar black and looped for her to leash if she wished. And the scent. The _scent_. From Asami, she smelled juniper, beautiful summer berries but more than that was her willingness, her openness and the desire for her Alpha’s cock so powerful and plain it seeped into her gorgeous perfume. Korra took it in like drink, making her pupils dilate until they were entirely black as she held her hips. With the Omega’s hands cupping Korra’s splendid bulge, gripping and wanting to stroke it, the Alpha stole another wet and tongue-filled kiss.

“Want... Want to...” Asami tried to speak, her body rendered powerless when Korra’s finger came through the loop of her collar to pull her closer still, her freehand drifting to rub her folds under the soaking red lace.

She observed her Omega like a fine meal, eyes hungry if not ravenous to rut her into the very floor for she was too impatient to get to the bed.

The Alpha was leering, her lips curling as she kissed her Omega’s succulent cheek, telling her sweet nothings with the tracing of her ravenous teeth. “Mmm, use your words, baby,” Korra goaded her mate, her hands wandering down the slick curves of her love handles and gripping her rear possessively.

Her words forced Asami’s body to reel all the more, her wetness seeping out like a wave of need for her mate. With her hand on Korra’s bulge, wanting so desperately to set her member free and to admire at its length and firmness again, her grip tightened to the point of pushing Korra to bite into her neck again in a splendid and heated mark.

Asami’s fingers knotted into Korra’s beautiful bob of brunette hair as she still fondled with her cock and underneath the layer, she wanted to go. “Want to _taste_ you Korra...” She practically begged her Alpha, verbally edging the magnificent Avatar as she marked and almost devoured her neck with almost flesh-oriented starvation for her mate. The word ‘taste’ forced a feral moan from the Alpha’s throat as she lavished her lover’s neck, it tantalised her and made her cock throb for touch. “Want to _suck_ you... _Now_.”

Korra retreated, pulling back to kiss her mate’s plump and soft lips, while Asami’s tender and almost nervous hands fumbled around her lover’s trousers, moving from the addictive bulge to the hem of her slacks and pulling the drawstrings free so that they would fall. Fall they did, and Korra was nude all except her boy shorts, which didn’t last much longer either – Asami was all too rushed now and her fleeting thoughts could only focus on one thing over all else as Korra wouldn’t let her go from the kisses.

_Her cock. Korra’s cock. Give me that cock._

Finally, Korra relished as Asami’s hand dove under the threshold of her boy shorts and groped her member, fully extended as it had been since she was riding the Satocycle. Her cock was practically aching to be handled now, as it had been wishing for most of the day. Asami’s hand was the most welcome feeling, gripping her stiff shaft and tugging gently to get her started. Korra shivered again at the sensations, the beautiful contact with her head, the feeling of slick already seeping from her slit, ready to enter her lover already. But the Omega wanted to make her feel good first. She lowered herself into a crouching position as she pulled Korra’s underwear down to her knees where her slacks had stopped and the cock was free again, poking out with glorious magnificence for her Omega.

“ _Korra_...” Asami moaned as she pulled back on the shaft again, licking up the underside of her from base to tip, her breath ragged. The Avatar was heated within seconds, her face a flush with redness under her gorgeous and tanned flesh. She rocked her head back and her hands wandered to Asami’s beautiful face, caressing her cheeks and holding her chin as the covetous Omega licked her member once again with renewed want.

The Avatar was away with the pleasure of it, her hands already folding the back of Asami’s head, threading into the beautiful raven-black of her glossy locks, guiding her down the length of the shaft when she began to take it into her mouth. The rhythm and pace were perfect, as was the expert and needing tongue spiralling around her head, edging her ever closer already. She was so pent up, so ready and so hard from the test drive and race. The thoughts and rush of the engine between her thighs, how Asami had been holding her bulge almost the entire time, and how her hand there had pushed her to win in an almost orgasmic rush for victory.

“Korra you’re so _big_ right now.”

“Damn right I am... All for you, Asami,” Korra couldn’t help but tell her, feeling her member stiffen and throb all the more as Asami strived to completely coat her in the wetness of her beautiful mouth. It was one of her favourite places – inside her Omega’s mouth. And Asami was not only experienced on her Alpha’s cock like this, and not only most willing but craving to suck at as much of her shaft as possible.

Her hand worked almost as hard as her mouth as Asami took her lover against the wall, holding the corner of her strong and chiselled thigh as she stroked and pumped the lower half of the shaft, still lavishing it with her tongue and lips. The Omega tugged at Korra’s growth, pushing and pulling at her core to try and get her to the precipice, kissing at the head when not taking as much of her into her mouth. Before long Korra couldn’t take it and took Asami’s throat herself, holding the back of her head as the Omega’s scent portrayed her willingness to be used for a time.

The Alpha let out carnivorous and almost feral groans as she held Asami’s head and had her way with the beautiful Omega, sliding herself into her mouth faster and faster still, her mind a complete trip and awash with desire and a wet pleasure she could find only with Asami. And only Asami had ever made her feel like this, like a Goddess, able to do no wrong and have her like this in any state. As the Omega’s hands both came around her mate’s thighs and held her there, even creeping to grip at her perfect ass, Korra came closer and closer to popping like a firework. She could hardly even think let alone notice that at the base of her blissful cock, her knot had begun to swell at about half its size from the pleasure of Asami’s accommodating mouth. From bulge to erect member and now primed to not only mate her Omega but to rut her so deep and thoroughly she’d be sealed within. Deep-throating Asami was a heaven Korra never wanted to leave, save for railing her against the wall like this, like something dirty and fast before taking her bed. They’d done it in less pleasant places by far, but always against the wall was something Asami loved, Korra knew.

She gave her lover a momentary reprieve if only because Korra was dangerously close, her member pulsing with a need and a want to fill her mate’s throat with ravenous seed. But Korra didn’t want to waste her release just yet – Asami was sucking her onto a path of wanting to knot her all night long. The Avatar was ragged, her eyes forcibly shut and her mind swirling in the high that was her partner’s sexual desire, intoxicating scent and machinations to push and tug her to an orgasm she’d rather release into her womb.

“No, Korra, more... More... Give me that _knot_...”

Asami went back, taking as much of her Alpha back into her mouth as Korra let herself go. Before she knew it, the Omega had turned the tables and pushed her to the side, against one of the bookshelves so she could have her way with the cock in her mouth, sucking more and more and more. Korra let go, unable to contain herself and separate her desire to fill Asami from the treatment she was having now.

The Omega’s head bobbing, expertly with a hunger that Korra rarely saw from her when oral sex was concerned – so many other times she’d relented and offered her sex instead to the Alpha. But now Asami wanted her mate to knot her throat before her vulva. And it was exquisite. Korra’s cock was pulsing even within her throat, nestling down her throat the more the Omega tried to take all of it. Against the bookshelf, for once the Alpha was at her mercy as she tried to elicit an orgasm from her mate. The engorge bulb at the base was almost at full size, growing and growing the more Asami took into her mouth and before long she came to her, opening herself up to take it. Korra was eyes shut and all in her own head when she felt a slick and trained pop. Suddenly her knot was wet, she could feel it, within Asami’s mouth as her lips came to Korra’s base and the Avatar completely broke.

A sea of seed spewed from her mighty cock’s head and flowed down her Omega’s throat, filling her there as Korra moaned heavenly into the air of their manor. There was nothing to stop her, all the more as Asami’s fingers came to drain her, gently pumping her shaft to the knot and back. The swollen bulb of tender flesh soon became almost raw as Asami massaged it, milking the seed from her Alpha and ingesting it like nothing as if it were coveted gold. It was to die for from Korra’s perspective. And from Asami’s, nothing could match her level of wetness now – she was even touching herself as she sucked every drop from her Alpha’s first load.

Everything changed from there. When Korra came to her senses, her cock still engorged and her knot even still hard at the base of it, she pulled Asami back up, tugging on a thicket of her gorgeous hair to tantalise her further and make her moan. When her lips parted, Korra reached forward for a devilish kiss, tasting not only herself on Asami’s wet lips but her mate’s very soul. Her scent became like a drug, Korra’s own supply of cocaine directly to her blood as her eyes only faintly glowed. The strength of the need she had to bury herself in Asami’s soaked sex was pushing her borderline to the Avatar State with how much she needed it now and without another second of delay. She gripped the front of Asami’s red lace panties and tore them at the seams, ripping them from her Omega with a demanding power. Asami was hers, and hers alone never to be anyone else’s and her strength displayed it. The faint glow in her eyes and the rough manner with which she pushed Asami back against the wall, even further to the mirror made the Omega’s sex drip with a needing slick. Against the mirror, she saw the collar again and Asami was reminded that she was Korra’s, her mate and her Omega. The musk of the Avatar made her almost drunk with it. Her pupils were almost eclipsed by the desire for her Alpha’s cock and she desperately fondled at her rear to grip a hold of it with her hand. Korra batted her away and gave her rear a possessive and dominant spank, making Asami jolt and cry out with a passive whimper. The sound unleashed it within Korra, the need to fuck her, to mate her and rut her so ultimately she’d try to even break the mirror.

“Again... Please, Korra... Spank me again,” Asami begged in a ragged whisper as she gave her behind a sultry shake against the firmness of cock pressed between her cheeks. The shape of the stiff member at the swollen knot at the base made her almost cream, biting her bottom lip as Korra hooked the loop of her collar again.

“You want it again, baby? Want me to make that ass red, hmm?” Korra asked her dominantly, her hand striking again with a loud clap rippling the air. Asami cried out again, a brisk scream that made Korra throb against her opening. She needed it and needed it now.

“ _Yes!_ ” Asami yelped at another spank, pulling at and parting her rear cheeks to allow Korra a smooth and easy entrance into her.

She felt the openness and then from that parting, Korra slipped inside of her, mass piercing within and causing the Omega to moan again from the ecstasy that came with her mate. Korra wasted no time at all in slotting into and fucking her Omega, developing rhythm within seconds and forcing herself in and out of Asami as she pushed her further against the reflection in the mirror. She held her lover’s hips firmly with strong and trusted hands, hands that Asami would allow to do practically anything to her when they got like this. Their scents mixed and melded into pure heroin between the pair, sweat on their brows and consuming their entire body as the space around them (even in the rather expansive manor) became uncontrollably hot. Asami clung to the mirror, her hands tensing around its shape as Korra pulled back on her hair and pushed herself deeper and deeper inside. All that flowed between their minds were almost linked, the sensations clouding rational thought and ascending them into a boudoir of supreme pleasure and loving connection. When Korra gripped Asami’s flailing bosom, massaging her soft fullness, the naked CEO was almost crying from the closeness, muttering Korra’s name in a flurry of moans and desperate whimpers.

The knot pressed against her lover’s folds, pushing into Asami’s sodden and wet labia the more Korra rutted her against the mirror. The Alpha could barely control herself, barely slow herself; faster and faster she pushed her cock into Asami and pulled it back only to sheath it once again between her addictive inner walls, so hard and long she could feel the Omega’s womb. Thoughts of releasing crept inside Korra’s mind as she bit into her lover’s shoulder, wanting to mark her body all the more with her bits of love. And still, she was hooking the loop of her collar with owning fingers. How incredible it would be to shoot the reserve of her own seed into Asami’s womb, fill her with a litter that would make her belly swell within months.

The image and wish of Korra’s controlled her entire mind with sexual tendrils of desire the further she rutted her whimpering Omega. The animal instinct was so powerful Korra was almost snarling as she fucked her mate. She was hers; Asami was hers, why shouldn’t she fill her with pups now? She’d make an incredible mother, holding so many in a swollen tummy. She could fill her with seed, again and again, all night; Korra knew she had tonnes to spare. The blowjob had only reminded her now how much she wanted the Omega pregnant. On and on, the more she thought of it the harder she grew, her cock bigger than ever before as it prodded against Asami’s womb, the knot pressing against her entrance and becoming slick enough.

Should she? Would she?

“Korra... Fuck... Korra!” Asami cried out suddenly, whimpering with closed eyes and her head purely in her pleasure as she took all of her Alpha’s intoxicating cock. “Korra... Want you...”

The Avatar was right beside her, barely slowing down the speed of her penetration and holding her Omega close, bathing her in her musk and kissing her bare back. “I’m right here... I’m right here.”

“Knot me Korra... Knot me right now.”

“What? Asami... Are you...”

“Korra. _Knot me_ ,” Asami begged of her, her voice almost breaking as she pushed her ass back and trying to take it on her own, feeling the bulbous swelling of tender flesh press so delightfully against her entrance. She was almost crazy with consumed desire, wanting the same as her Alpha, telling it in her giveaway scent that surrounded her entirely and made her sweat, made her daring to come. “Want your fucking pups, Korra,” Asami continued.

The Avatar almost paused but couldn’t, Asami was demanding her cock continue in and out, and Korra’s head was almost blinded by the intense mating. She couldn’t think, couldn’t focus on anything apart from Asami, her angelic voice and her more than desperate request.

“Fucking _knot me_ Korra... _Knot. Me. Now..._ Please...”

The plea was easily and quickly answered. Korra pushed her cock deeper, feeling all of Asami clinging to it inside, and then the knot came to her labia, pressing hard against her entrance. Korra tensed and could only think of Asami’s belly swelling with them, their litter once again, filling her with copious amounts of her loving seed. She’d fall pregnant, pups growing within her, them becoming parents, a litter between them. Korra lived for it. Her daydream was broken when she felt the tight and slick pop of her knot pushed inside of her Omega, and Asami’s satiated cry as it sealed them together, Korra’s cock securely buried inside of her lover as the walls between both broke in no time. Korra held on for dear life, still shuffling and pressing her cock deeper still as the climax began to come.

Suddenly, Asami was whimpering excessively, as Korra’s member twitched and another wave of her seed was unleashed into her mate’s womb, filling her up without a second to relax. Korra pulled on the collar, demanding her lips as her cock spewed all of her pups into her mate. The kiss was wet, begging and more loving than perhaps anything they’d had before. Asami’s hand graced her Alpha’s cheek as Korra held her close, filling her up with her knot inside. There was nowhere for her come to travel except into Asami, into her womb to fill her with seed. The seed would grow, sodomising her with a little that would make her beautiful belly swell for Korra, just as she wanted it, as she yearned for it. They’d be mothers, their pups their own. It was beautiful and Asami couldn’t get enough either the more her own scent mixed with Korra’s.

The kiss sustained until Korra was drained once more, her knot still swollen and still sealing them together. From groping bulge to knotted cock, Korra had had the best day and didn’t want it to end.

Asami kissed her again briefly, pecking her lips with a sated smile.

“Can we... Go again?”

“Again?” Korra asked incredulously as her cock impulsive throbbed already inside of her mate.

The Omega hummed adorably and reached behind to gently spank at Korra’s ass nowhere near hard enough. “Fill me again... Fill me all night. Knock me up, Korra...”


	2. Lin's Bulge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the test drive of the new Satocycles and the impromptu race, Beifong challenged young Alpha Korra to, Lin and Kya return home to resolve their own built-up heat, and in a similar way to the younger couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a really butchered this one and I'm really sorry. I wrote myself into a couple of circles and didn't have a decent thesaurus with me to vary the vocabulary much. Having said that, let me know if y'all might want more to this. I think there's still some potential for subsequent chapters but unless people have ideas or explicitly ask for stuff I'm okay to leave this story here.
> 
> But! There will always be more Omegaverse Korrasami from me on my profile as well as the same of other fandoms. And one day I'll certainly do a full Korrasami Omegaverse fic that'll span multiple chapters. 
> 
> Thanks all for the great response to this and enjoy!!

****By the time Kya and Lin returned to their apartment, the Water Tribe healer was practically begging her Alpha for her cock.

Her hand had been massaging and groping at Lin’s rotund and attractive bulge the entire ride home, the Omega’s scent becoming a gorgeous mixture of wet desire and passing into a lusty heat the more and more she kept her hand over the Alpha’s cock. Lin had been groaning too, her cock begging to be released from the tight confines of her casual pants, is weight bulging from the cup of her boxers and wanting to stuff her Omega with the thickness of her girth. At this point and at her age, Lin’s length was perpetually out, almost never sheathed anymore into the small of her clitoris. She had no need for it anymore, and Kya was a happy and passive Omega, her scent always willing and Lin’s libido high for a woman of her age.

That same hand of Lin's came around her Omega’s neck as they practically ran through the threshold of the apartment door. She practically slammed Kya into the door as it closed and held her by the neck (not tightly but enough to impose her Alpha dominance on the careening Omega) and reaching forward with her lips and nose. Lin took in all of Kya before her, with the hand moving from her neck to her chest, gripping at her breasts possessively. They were hers, just as all of Kya was.

The scent was wet, just as the Omega was with her hand reaching forward with a feral need and groping Lin’s massive bulge once again, kneading it in her palm to try and spark it into erection – she was craving it as her mate smelled her aroma up the length of her neck.

“You’re in heat,” the powerful Alpha told her, smelling it on her flesh; she could tell the deepness of her want, the unshakeable and ineffable cognition within and the purest of cravings for one thing now in her hands, the thing that Kya had been holding like a trophy and wanting deep within her for hours.

She wanted Lin’s cock.

“ _Yes_ ,” Kya cried, her breath nothing but a lowly and ravenous whisper as her fingers gripped tight around Lin’s bulge, pressing her palm into the softness of it to find yet rock hard firmness underneath the layers of pants and boxers that needed to go. Her free hand came there too, as she cupped her Alpha with both hands and all ten fingers gripping hold of the addictive bulge. All the way home, on the bike, since seeing Asami holding Korra’s bulging cock with such delightful fervour and love, all Kya had wanted to do was grip her own Alpha’s member. She wanted those layers gone, wanted Lin’s cock to expand outward with a vigorous flop, unleashed from her zipper.

Lin’s tongue came to her neck, her teeth gently gracing the lines on her throat as if she wanted to devour her, pinning her against the door as Kya continued to fiercely grope at her bulge. That bulge was her life right now, a breath of fresh air into her body as the heat began to rise within her. And even the Omega was amazed how the heat had come on, she wasn’t as young as she had been with Izumi anymore, not nearly as heated as she had been in her teenage or younger years. But Lin had this ability to make her come into heat in peculiar moments. The fixation that Kya and Asami had now developed for their Alpha’s bulges had wrapped around her brain in boiling tendrils that uttered words repetitive in nature to the older Omega as Lin’s hand reached around her to grope at her still firm rear and remind her whom it belonged to.

“You know what to ask, Kya...”

The wet words made Kya’s body burn with an insidious and undeniable heat within her. It burned from inside her folds, begging to be filled with Lin’s growth and then sodomised predominantly with her seed, with copious amounts of it. She wanted to be filled, to be ridden and rutted sweetly and deeply into the softness of the mattress of their master bedroom. She wanted Lin to cuff her hands again, to plug her rear entrance as she often did with the metal plug donning the crest of the Beifong on the fat of the bottom.

Lin was right though, her commanding voice echoing in the relatively empty mind, empty save for the thoughts of her Alpha’s body towering over her own, her beautiful goliath of a shaft bearing down into her entrance and filling her like she thought she deserved. Beifong was making her unravel like a melting ball of yarn before her, as Kya kneaded her hands all the more into her thick bulge, pressure becoming over her confined cock. Kya wanted it so badly.

She slid down the door, her hands still containing her lover’s bulge, cupping it like the curves of a goblet, all the way until she was on her knees before Lin, smiling up and looking almost subservient to her Alpha. Lin’s expression was one of ownership, - she owned Kya, owned her body and her love and loyalty. It was like a beautiful and humid ecstasy, pure and raw addiction to the woman on her knees before her Alpha.

Kya still held her Alpha’s bulge, still warming it with her palms and stroking the curl and curve of it to beautiful and gently goad the Alpha into unleashing it. She had her fingers trickling over the zipper, wanting to pull it down and let that angelic instrument loose. She wanted it close to her, wanted to stroke it and edge her Alpha all night long.

“Can I have your cock please, Lin..?”

Lin reached for the door table on the side of the door, pulling the key to the bottom drawer from her pocket and unlocking the latch in an easy and gentle motion. She pulled on the cord of the miniature lamp and switched it on, retrieving a small kit from the depths of the bottom drawer for her lover as she pressed Kya’s head into her bulge, letting her mouth touch the protruding core of her trousers. Lin’s cock was underneath, bursting to break free of her boxer shorts and come into her mouth.

From the drawer Lin produced two things she wanted to dress her Omega in as Kya held the hem of her trousers, tugging down upon the belt and silently begging for the pants to just come away let her cock out. She was getting greedy, too much so for Lin’s liking, she should be patient regardless of her state of Heat and she’d be seen to as she always was. In the Alpha’s hands were a plug for her rear hole, the one she knew Kya wanted, could smell her desire for it in the damp and needy air. It was metal, easily bendable by Lin’s power, a thick bulb to its head and a jewel of jet embedded in its base with the winged boar of the Beifong family made with opal. Lin knew Suyin had other models made similar for her many Omegas in her life, but the jewels were always tourmaline embedded with faux ivory. The item in Lin’s palm was nipple clamps, chained together and with screws for Lin to be able to bend them too. Each item began to levitate in her palm as she flexed her power to bend, tensing and gripping at the air with her fingers and gently moulding the shape of the butt plug’s slender bulb.

“If you want me to let it out, I want you plugged again Kya and these on those pierced nipples. You’re gonna be patient as usual, okay?” Lin made clear, bending over and coming to kneel on the floor with her Omega, the sex toys floating above her head as she used her power.

Beifong’s strong and yet tender hands came to Kya’s cheeks as she claimed her mouth, the Omega’s paws still fumbling between Lin’s legs to feel her bulge. She was so hard, much harder than when she’d been straddling the engine of the bike or riding home in the Satomobile with her legs parted like a well-hung stud. She very much was a well-hung stud and at that point, Kya’s lips and entrance had been burning to feel her prick. Now Lin was having her way with the Omega’s mouth, reducing Kya to a panting mess with her Heat in her throat and in her chest, and making her body burn the more and more she inhaled of Lin’s commanding and intoxicating scent. Her musk as stunted and paralytic, as addictive and feral as the protruding bulge of her thick and mighty member.

“But I need your cock... Lin,” Kya begged in the brief parting Lin gave her from the heated and tongue-inclusive kiss. With her pupils dilating to a near fully-blackened degree and her hands coming to the clasp of Kya’s Water Tribe robes, softly releasing them and beginning to pull them off of her, Lin didn’t want to hear it.

The Alpha kissed her Omega’s jawline, ripping the dress from her slowly, unveiling her body and reaching for her nipples as they became exposed. Lin pinched them neatly, pulling at them and curling around to drive Kya completely crazy for her. The Omega’s nipples turned to slightly swollen and perked peaks of sensitivity in Lin’s hands, the piercing bars glowing in the glare of the lamplight. Lin didn’t really even need to touch her partner – with her fingers twitching back and forth like a digit exercise, she moving the metal within her piercings all on her own, pulling and twisting at Kya’s darling nipples both, as the clamps came down with more metalbending and latching onto the erect peaks of Kya’s surprisingly ample breasts. The air between them was almost sticky and electric with the metal passing around them both.

Lin was Kya’s lithium, addictive and lucid, making her all the hotter with the Heat rising to her brain. When they kissed, Kya felt her heart racing at the speed of the motorbikes they were riding not hours before, but she needed relief and she needed it soon. Lin demanding they wait was torture, even more, when she felt the soft head of Lin’s metal plug rub up under her dress.

With eager and commanding eyes Lin made her naked in an almost instant. “Off, Kya, take it all off for me,” was all it took for the Water Tribe Omega to slip off the rest of her rolled and folded trappings along with her undergarment sling that was clothing her private shores. Lin had her stand, for now, taking to her own knees.

“Against the wall now, baby, and spread your ass for me,” the Alpha demanded of her Omega, seeing the trickling waters flow down her thigh from the blossoming clutch of Kya’s opened lower folds. She was holding a hand over her mouth as she reached behind herself and pulled at her rear, opening herself as Lin contorted her fingers to further metalbend.

The curved and bulbous head of the plug slipping between Kya’s rear cheeks morphed, shaping as Lin massaged the air with her hands to fold and change her darling’s plug. The head of the toy shaped from a solid bullet-shape into something drilled, with grooves where it could turn and then with one fluid flick of Lin’s strong wrist, she slipped the curved head of the plug into her Omega’s rear entrance, eliciting and gorgeous and meek moan from her lover.

At the same time, Lin pulled at the air, yanking the metal chain of Kya’s nipple clamps and giving them another stuff pull, making them mercilessly hard for the Alpha.

When Kya moved to fall to her knees again, Lin placed her palm on the woman’s tummy, wanting her to remain standing as her free hand came between her legs now, feeling them shake as the Heat rattled the plugged Omega. “Don’t move, Kya. Spread your legs for me... I want to taste that pussy for a bit,” Lin told her, guiding the legs in front of her to part like an ocean, still bending the metal in her Omega’s breasts and making her all the weaker. Chief Beifong got between her Omega, handling her in a masculine and possessive manner, but one that oozed protection if Kya felt like she was going to fall – if she would, her Chief Beifong would catch her and proper her up on the strength of her jacked shoulders and biceps.

“Oh, _Lin_ ,” Kya moaned in a subtle whisper as she felt the metalbender propping her to stabilise her as her mouth came to the Omega’s dripping folds.

“You’ve got me so fucking hard, Kya... I need this... Spirits, I’m busting for you, love,” Beifong grunted as she held her lover’s thigh, pressing her mouth to Kya’s folds and swimming in her tantalising scent. It was silently gnawing at the Alpha’s resolve, making Lin want to forgo all of this foreplay and these games and take the Omega to the nest immediately to rut her until she was filled with her seed and begging for the knot all night long. Within her scent, Lin could tell Kya was dying for it anyway, but as she pressed her lips to Kya’s opening and began to eat at her fountain, she decided the Omega would wait, could wait.

She pulled her own zipper down and ripped down at the hem of her shorts underneath to unleash her cock through the opening in her trousers. Lin was thicker than ever, her cock erect so badly it was almost painful for her to be this fully hung. Feeling the air on her womanhood made it stiffer still, jerking upward and jolting when she gripped herself to stroke gently. Eating Kya out, the only meal she savoured and tasting all of the Omega’s juices as they flowed into her mouth, it was enough to make Lin’s head spin – all she could think about as she licked and took more of her lover’s pussy between her own lips was getting off, the ache deep within her tore through her evermore. She had to touch herself, had to lick Kya’s juicy folds as the Omega retreated and held her body close.

The Water Tribe Master was holding her mouth shut so as not to scream from the waves of pleasure groping and pulling at every angle of her, the other hand running through her beautiful silver hair or pulling at her own pierced nipple to entice her body to sing all the more. She could feel Lin’s tongue all over her sex, licking between her labia and lapping at her juices like a true Alpha. The speed and pace were to die for, even more as when she suckled on her clit, tasting every delectable drop of the Omega and swallowing all wetness she took in. Lin would savour it, becoming drunk on the taste of it – like the purest of waters tasting almost of glacial coldness. Oddly, Kya was too fresh, like soda water on the hottest of days and it relaxed Lin into a Xanadu of pure Zen. The woman’s body was a meditation in itself even with the Heat radiating through her folds and making the hungry Alpha sweat as she pumped and stroked her beautiful and needing cock. She wanted to be inside of Kya, filling her up again and making her entrances rub together with the addition of the plug.

The sensations were a barrage of relief to Kya, her Alpha pleasuring her so thoroughly from below, licking almost every inch of her from the entrance to the clitoris and not wanting to miss any of her or her wetness. She couldn’t make a moan, didn’t want to let it escape and interrupt her lover, but looking down made her almost explode.

She saw Lin’s cock, uncountable in inches protruding from her bulge broken by the opened zipper and stroked in her Alpha’s hand. Lin was pulling back and lifting back, pumping her beautiful length at the same pace with which she liked and ate the Omega out, beat for beat giving herself pleasure as she tantalised the standing woman.

_Spirits... She’s getting off on this... She’s touching herself. Give me strength..._

As she couldn’t claw her eyes away, Kya felt her body tensing, her inner walls constricting around the tip of Lin’s tongue burying itself inside of her as the plug sat in her rear. Watching the Alpha stroke her gorgeous cock sent her over the edge, as she imagined it filling her with seed again. She needed it, she craved it, and Kya was going to get it.

Her walls tensed and Kya held onto the wall for dear life, her free hand coming to Lin’s head and the fingers knotting within her own beautiful grey locks, gripping on as the wave of climax encroached upon her. She could feel herself screaming within, and Lin anticipated her movements and reactions note for note, even as her body squirmed and she gently began to ride Lin’s tongue for every inch of it along her channel. Kya simply burned all over, as orgasm got to her and as she gripped Lin’s head, and as the Alpha pressed her mouth completely around her sex, she felt herself coming.

No, she was more than coming. Kya was positively squirting into Lin’s mouth.

A rush shot up Kya’s body like flames licking at a wooden tower, her legs turning to water underneath her and her eyes rolling back slightly as she began to see stars all over the lit ceiling. Her fingers gripped her Alpha’s hair harshly as she still felt the strokes of Lin’s hand over her beautiful cock below. The release that came from Kya was all contained in the Alpha’s mouth but she could not hold in her moans any longer, she had to cry out even as Lin continued to lick at her entrance and her labia, spreading her soaking wetness all around Kya’s purring sex.

“Don’t stop, Lin... Spirits... Don’t stop! _Lin,_ please don’t stop! I’m coming!” Kya was crying out at the top of her lungs suddenly, feeling the pressure hit against her inner walls as they melted inside of her, the popping sensation hitting the metal probe within her rear and making the build-up between her holes incredibly tight and amazing to her body. The shock to her system had her dissolving into Lin’s hold as she failed to stand any longer.

When the Alpha was beside her again she was panting and the aftershocks sabotaged her entire body. But Lin was there to hold her, picking her up bridal style and hoisting her into the air. They stole kisses all the more as the Alpha carried her to the bedroom, orgasm still rippling through the Omega but the Alpha’s cock still so hard it almost ached with a need to fill her and release into her Omega. The Heat was soon being shared between them along with a need and an impulse to mate, to rut into the sheets and not stop for the rest of the night. The speed and rush of the impromptu race were still in their systems and the adrenaline still made them hotter than the engine of the bikes they’d all rode earlier. No doubt Korra and Asami were sharing an exchange similar to this at the mansion, Lin could tell as she looked out the window – Korra and Asami were far younger, their Heats would be all the fiercer and all the messier. And Korra was an attractive and handsome Alpha; she did well with Asami imprinted onto her, not to mention she was the Avatar.

“Lin... Spirits...” Kya cried out as the Alpha pressed her mate into the mattress, kissing her and almost piling on top of her with a lusty heat to her animalistic breaths.

The Alpha wasn’t playing now, she didn’t want to anymore – her cock was throbbing and her body rattled with a need to get inside of her stunted Omega. “Kya, I need you and I need you now... I’m practically bursting for you,” she grunted as she pulled at her belt and dropped her trousers to the floor, almost ripping her tank top off of her body at the bosom. Her paler flesh was a tower of incendiary and ethereal flame, her earthbender Beifong genes rippling with the tender hardness of her muscles. Her cock was throbbing, a beautiful spear held at the clutch of her crotch as she ripped off her clothes before Kya, who had flipped over and presented her rear for the Alpha.

Lin’s body was electricity, pure and raw and unable to go anywhere except into Kya with her ass in the air, tantalising and bating her to begin to rut. “Fuck, you drive me crazy, Kya,” she breathed in a hot and white flame. Some of the qualities of her firebender father had seeped through into her DNA, yet none of his genes has an Omega, she was more Alpha in many respects than her mother.

Kya was there for her, her body like a beautiful wave of the glacial ocean – the woman’s Southern Water Tribe blood was cool ice to Lin’s touch when her protective and possessive hands came around the curve of her ample buttocks, gripping the plumpness there and propping her cock in the parting.

“Mate me, Lin... Please... _Mate_ me...”

“I’m going to fucking fill you, Kya... I’m going to fill you with this as you love it,” Lin told her, leaning over and kissing the beautiful space of her upper back between her vertebrae and shoulder blades. Her kiss was harsh and needed as the Alpha gripped her member and pressed it between the sodden and soaking labia of her mate’s folds, the head slipping in between the tender and so wet flesh that it made the Alpha groan with relief already.

As it passed inside of the heated Omega, she cried out, incredibly dirty words as Lin began to slide herself deep within her. Kya blessed the setting with dirty and sweet nothings, reaching back to grip her own rear and part her cheeks, while still grabbing her bosom and kneading the softness of her breasts. Lin spanked her sweetly to make her remember she was hers and snapped her fingers forth and back in a contorting exorcism to bend the metal in the chain clasping both of her Omega’s nipples and tugging them forward to make the woman moan all the more. Kya’s cried became sequences alternations of ‘yes’ and ‘Lin’ and ‘more’, every word and syllable making the Alpha’s flesh burn off of her body as she fucked her mate. Her cock felt alive all on its own, throbbing as it slipped and passed deep inside of her Omega’s cunt, the one place she loved the most to be. She could feel Kya’s inner walls sliding along her member, edging her slowly within and making her length jolt with feeling as the head felt so sweet yet so wanting to burst already. She desired so badly to fill the Omega. Beifongs were of the most powerful Alphas in the Earth Kingdom and Lin was no exception; she was more powerful and handsome in scent and looks than even her mother had been – men and women, Omegas and Betas alike had been fawning for her for years. But all Lin had wanted was Kya. Tenzin had never been enough, she wanted an Omega, and one that could take her cock, as well as Kya could.

She slotted her thoroughly, feeling the pressure around her member than the held butt plug gave her. Kya was stuffed, in both holes, and was wailing before her as she gripped the crumpled sheets of the bedding the buried her face, riding the high that Lin’s rutting her brought her. It all brought a hungry smile to Lin’s lips, curling as she saw the rugged state her Omega was passing into. Suddenly she hopped up onto the bed, manipulating her woman and bringing her hips backwards and up, pulling her ass into the air and crouching over it. Lin squatted upon her Omega’s rear, dipping her cock into her forward and back with rapid fervour. The pressure within and the sensations surrounding Lin’s cock were exquisite, ecstasy rippled through her enough to make her muscles curl with delight as she filled Kya all the more.

“Is that... Spirits, Lin. Is that your _knot_?” She heard the Omega crying from within the sheets, not even noticing how quickly and swollen her mighty knot had formed at the base of her length. She’s completely forgotten the sensation of the swelling and the pressure of blood and desire building up into her beautiful knot, the ender flesh far more sensitive than the rest of her member.

Lin couldn’t reply, she just kept rutting the Omega, pushing herself deeper and deeper still, determined to completely fill her mate, to fill and to spew into her all the seed she had pent up deep inside of her. The knot pressed against her entrance, desperate. Lin had to close her eyes as she continued to squat into her lover, gripping her rear and even spanking her more and more, pressed down with her thumb on the anal plug.

“Gonna... Fucking knot you, Kya... I have to knot you.”

“Knot me, Lin. Knot me like before... Fill me _up_ , baby,” Kya begged of her rocking her folds and ass back and up as she pivoted on her knees, still gripping the sheets of the bed as the wetness trickled down her legs. The Omega was practically yelping like a bitch herself, holding her tummy and feeling Lin within her. She wanted the cock so badly and the knot pressing against her labia.

Lin went harder, unable to restrain her burning desire as she rutted the Omega. She was going to cream, going to release before long and wanted it within Kya with no way to leak out. She wanted to knot her mate.

The Alpha pressed and pushed ever further with all her might, feeling her jointed and muscles tensing as they locked all around her when she pressed the swollen lump of her knot fully against Kya’s entrance. Just a little bit more. When the slippery and wet ecstatic pop filly registered in her mind, shooting a tight sensation all throughout Lin’s body, she felt herself buckling. Kya was tight around her cock, her face buried into the mattress and her body crumbling all over. Her limbs were limp and Lin had never felt her walls clench so tightly and comfortable around her member. A squeeze pressed all around her and with the sheer tightness from the knot buried within her lover’s hole, Lin reached orgasm.

Stars blurred her vision as her orgasm tore through the Alpha, her core bursting with incredible pleasure and the seed that it contained came spewing from the head of her cock as her body collapsed forward onto Kya’s, taking them both to the bed as she filled her. The Water Tribe Master Healer craned her neck to scream audibly into the heavens, only one word escaping her mouth.

“Lin!” She cried out, the Alpha’s arms coming around her collarbone and neck as her teeth sank into the Omega’s neck and her fingers threaded her gorgeous silver hair.

They might have been seen as old by some within the world, but Lin and Kya maintained stamina and a drive that no one in the world could rival. Lin wouldn’t let go of her mate, marking her with teeth as her cock shot all of her seed directly into her – with the knot sealing them together, there was nowhere for it to go at all. It remained within Kya as they lay together, Lin still fondling her hair. The beautiful silver even caught the light of the moon and tried to shine as they shuffled.

“Babe, you have to...”

“Let me stay in you,” Lin asked of her Omega, licking at the mark in her neck affectionately and mildly animalistic as she wrapped her arms around her lover’s beautiful waist. “Let me stay inside you Kya, I don’t want to be out of you yet.”

“What?” The Omega asked, her heart fluttering and her body rattling a little. Not even Izumi had asked to keep her cock sheathed in her when they were together what felt like a lifetime ago.

Lin yawned a little, holding her lover close so she couldn’t escape. She gently pulled at the clamps again with her metalbending fingers. “You feel so warm, Kya, too good to get out of... Let me keep it warm...”

Kya had to kiss her, this was the cutest her Alpha had ever been after mating, and Kya was lying if she didn’t already want more. She arched her spine and kissed Lin lovingly on her plump and yet firm lips. “You feel better... You fill me so well... And I haven’t felt that knot in too long.”

A low and feral rumble escaped the Alpha. “You’ll have it again as soon as I’m warm.”


End file.
